This disclosure relates to a float switch.
A float switch is a device used to detect the level of liquid within a tank. A conventional float switch includes a junction box, a link mechanism, a support, a switch, and a float. The link mechanism is supported by the support and is driven by buoyancy of the float to open or close the switch. The link mechanism of conventional float switches has a relatively complex structure and it tends to get stuck. This leads to malfunction.